WWE Babies Oh Babies 3
by tistarkoluv
Summary: The smell of dirty diapers is in the air! Several couples in the WWE locker room are battling through relationship drama as well as the fact they are becoming fathers. Starring John Cena, Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, CM Punk, Cody Rhodes, Wade Barrett & maybe more! Warning Slash & MPREG! You have been warned! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

** If you don't like MPREG then stop** here! You have been warned, so I don't want to hear any complaints in the reviews. Mmm k? Mmm k! Now be warned there are 3 small scenes all for you. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hey…" Randy Orton said after entering John Cena's dressing room. He saw the blue eyed man standing before him which instantly put a smile on his face. He waited for the man to say something, but Randy let out a sigh when John didn't even look up from what he was doing. Randy looked down to the floor, scuffling his feet trying to figure out what to say before holding up the dozen roses he had gotten for the man. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Randy moved closer to the man as he held out the flowers. Silence filled the air as John didn't even look up from the bag he was unpacking. He saw the man turn and saw the large bruise on his left eye, and he suddenly had a sense of guilt. Last night the two men had one of their worst fights in their relationship, and when he hit the love of his life he knew there was no going back.

"John please talk to me…" Randy sighed with a whimper in his voice seeing the man look up at him before simply shaking his head. "John we have been through too much and I simply can't lose you."

"And I simply can't live with an abusive boyfriend," John snipped back at the man. "I forgave you not once, not twice, so many times Randy for when you get mad or get too drunk and you hit me. I can't keep living this way. I'm tired of wondering if I will say the wrong thing so I might get hit. I can't be with you anymore, I just can't. I'm going to be staying with Phil and Chris for the mean time, and sometime I will send someone to get my things. I just need you to leave me alone unless it has to do with work. I don't have anything else to say to you."

Randy watched the man turn around as he let out a loud whimper before quickly moving across the room away from Randy. Randy could hear the man starting to cry as he moved closer to the man.

"Please let me make this up to you John, I'll get help. I'll do anything!" Randy reached for the man only for John to pull away as he shook his head. "Then hit me! Punch me as many times as you want, I just can't lose you John. I just can't. You're the one who keeps me together, and I need you. I know more than you could ever need me."

"Randy I don't hit people that I love," John let out a sigh feeling the man's arms trying to wrap around him as he pushed the man away. "Stop this Randy. I don't want to be with you anymore, I want to be with someone who loves me and won't mentally or physically hurt me. I want someone who I could start a family with and know they wouldn't hurt me or my kids. You have had one too many chances with me. Now please leave."

Randy stood for a moment before simply dropping the flowers to the floor before slowly making his way to the door. He opened up the door looking back at John seeing the man starring at him with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry John. I'm so sorry."

* * *

"Remember whatever it is, I love you so much babe," Phil smiled looking down at his watch as he wrapped his hands around his boyfriend Chris Jericho's hips. He rested his chin on the man's shoulder as he looked up to the hotel bathroom mirror before them. He could see the smile on the man's anxious face as the man held three pregnancy tests in his hand. "Why in the world did we get three tests again?"

"Just to make sure one isn't faulty," Jericho smirked as he looked up to the mirror before down at the sticks. "How much longer? I don't think I can stand this too much longer."

"Couple more minutes," Phil sighed as he leaned over as he started to kiss at Chris's neck. "It's got to work this time, we have tried too much for it not to work."

"I have a question?" Jericho turned around looking Phil in the eye as he felt the man wrap his arms around his back. "What if it says no again? I don't know if I can go through this again. I feel so guilty feel because I want this baby for you and I feel like I'm a horrible person for not being able to give you a child."

"Listen there is no reason to talk like that," Phil hushed the man with a kiss as he felt the man rest his head against his shoulder while Phil held him. "You are going to pregnant so there is no reason to even talk like that."

Phil and Jericho looked at each other before each shared a deep kiss. The two men pulled away as Phil looked down at his watch before nodding his head toward Jericho. Chris moved his hand up to look before shaking his head as he pushed them into Phil's chest.

"Sure just wipe your pee all over me," Phil smirked grabbing the sticks from Jericho as Phil held them up to read them. A moment of silence filled the room as Phil looked into the anxiety eyes of Chris. "Al three are negative."

Chris could feel a chill rush through his body as a feeling of wanting to vomit and cry at the same time filled his body. He felt tears running down his cheeks as he pushed passed Phil and ran out of the hotel bathroom.

"Babe stop," Phil tossed the sticks as hard as he could against the wall before running after the man. He came out of the bathroom to find Jericho sitting on the bed with his head in his lap as crying filled the large room. Phil moved and sat next to the man, grabbing his hand as he gave the man a kiss on the head. "I love you Chris, it's going to be okay. We can try again; maybe find some different doctors to go to."

"Phil this is too much for me," Chris sobbed feeling the man's arms wrap his body as he rested his head against the man's waiting shoulder. "I'm just a horrible person and God is punishing me for all the bad things I have done in my life. I'm just so sorry it has to affect you too."

"Chris, if it's not meant to be then maybe it's not meant to be. You are not a bad person by any means. In fact you are the best person I have ever met in my entire life," Phil let go of the man as he got up and walked over to the dresser before opening it up as he pulled out a pair of socks. He moved back over to Jericho seeing the confused look on the man's face as he wondered why Phil was holding socks. The man pulled the socks together as a small box fell into Phil's hands as he dropped to one knee in front of Chris. "My idea was to ask you this tonight, I hoped if you were crying it would be crying of tears of joy. But Chris I love you, I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If one day we have one kid or twelve kids, or no kids. I want to be with you. Will you marry me Chris?"

Phil opened the box revealing the ring to Chris as he saw the man shaking his head in shock. Phil grabbed Chris's hand as he slipped the finger onto the man's finger before looking back up at the man.

"Of course!" Chris smiled as Phil got up and pushed him back on the bed as the two man kissed with tears in both of their eyes. "I love you so much Phil, I never want to lose you."

* * *

"What do you bloody mean it's positive?" Wade yelled out in his British tone as Cody Rhodes walked out of Wade's hotel bathroom seeing the man holding the stick before him before holding it up for Wade to see. "Fuck me."

Wade shook his head as he sat down on the edge of the bed shaking his head. He watched the man lean up against the wall with his eyes still stuck on the stick.

"You must have had sex with someone else," Wade popped off to Cody seeing the man look up at him before shaking his head. "Oh come on Rhodes, we all know you are the company whore. I'm not taking care of you or your baby do you understand me? You need to find Maury so he can help you go through the locker room and find out who that kid's father is because it certainly isn't me!"

"You're the only person I have had sex with Wade in a long time," Cody folded his arms seeing the man's skin turn pale as he lay back on the bed. "We are stuck in this together."

"Bullshit!" Wade yelled standing up from the bed as he shook his head. "You can go have that devil aborted do you understand me? I'm not dealing with this kid. I don't ever want to be a father. Do you understand me?"

"I'm not going to go kill a living thing just because you were too drunk to use a condom," Cody yelled at Wade seeing the man's face now turn to a deep red as he watched the man pace in anger in front of him. "This kid is yours and you're going to be a part of his life."

"Listen…" Wade pushed his hand against Cody's chest holding the man in place as he shook his head. "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. You can go have a doctor abort this bloody creature or I will punch your stomach until ever fucking rib in your body is broken. Do you understand me?"

Cody looked up and the angry man towering over him as Cody simply nodded his head. Wade took a step back as he moved back to the bed sitting down. He looked up at Cody as he simply smiled.

"I think you owe me for this little scare don't you say?" Wade smirked learning back on his elbows as he used one hand to rub at his crotch through his jeans. Cody looked at him in disbelief as the man simply smiled up at him. "I don't have all day let's go."

"You have lost your mind," Cody simply said before storming out of the hotel room. He let the door close behind him as he leaned back against the door. He didn't want to go get an abortion, but he also knew Barrett could and would hurt him. "What am I going to do?"

* * *

Well ladies and gentlemen, I'm now coming back with my 3rd **_WWE Babies Oh Babies_** story. I know the 2nd one didn't get done or anything, but I know the first one still gets a lot of views so I brought out another one. If you guys enjoy it then please review and I will bring on more.

I wanted to start this story introducing the main set of characters/pairs. Each so far have such a different story to them that I'm loving this so much already. I'm thinking about adding maybe 1 or 2 more pairs. Please put your thoughts in the reviews! I don't want too many like in the first story, it simply just became too much after awhile.

Well I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading and please don't forget to check out my profile for updates!


	2. Chapter 2

"No! No! No!" Punk woke up to loud screaming as he looked over to the man sleeping next to him. He could see the man tossing around in his sleep as the screaming started again. "No I have to pregnant. I just have to!"

"Babe," Phil said as he rolled over nudging the man until he watched the man shoot up from his pillow. He watched as the man's chest went up and down and Phil wrapped his arm around the man's stomach. "You were having a nightmare again."

The two men looked at each other through the men lit bedroom of their home. It had been a few days since they found out Chris hadn't gotten pregnant again, and each night since the nightmares were getting worse and worse.

"I'm sorry this keeps happening," Chris sighed still feeling his chest rising and falling as he looked over to Phil. Chris reached up as he pulled at his hair as he shook his head. "Why does this have to happen to us Phil?"

"I don't know babe," Phil simply said closing his eyes as he felt his body had been hit by a bus. Every night the screams happened, he could feel the lack of sleep starting to kick in. "Let's just try to go back to sleep."

"Maybe this is a sign," Chris said in a whimper as he reached down and grabbed Punk's hand. "This happens because I don't deserve you. You deserve someone better than me. I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not," Punk tried to assure the man as he felt the man push his arm aside before sitting up in the bed. Punk opened his eyes hearing another whimper come from the man and he knew the man was crying again. "Babe, God just has different plans for people. That's no reason to torture yourself over."

"God only does this to people who he hates," Chris sobbed as he looked over to the man who was now sitting up in the bed. "I shouldn't have ever got that abortion all those years ago. Now God is punishing me for killing that baby."

"That was a different time Chris," Phil tried to assure the man as he pushed Chris's face toward his before wiping away the tears. "You had no choice to do what you did. You and me will do just fine with just each other; maybe we just don't need kids."

"Come on Phil you have talked about how you wanted to train our kid to be a great hockey player," Chris pointed out seeing the man shrug at him. "I just wanted that for you and me Phil. I wanted us to have a family."

"I just want us to be happy," Phil kissed Chris on the cheek as he heard the man let out a sigh. "Look at it this way there are some advantages to all of this. I mean think about how much money we will save on condoms."

"A ton," Jericho smirked as he reached over and grab Punk's hand. "We could just go back to having sex for fun too, not just trying to get pregnant."

Chris leaned over as he pushed Punk back on the bed. He crawled on top of the man leaning down as he started kissing at the man's lips.

"Babe I'm so tired, I don't know if I can," Phil said breaking this kiss with Jericho feeling the man run his hands down his shirtless body until they reached the top of his boxer briefs. Punk could feel the man push them down as Jericho began to stroke him to full length. "Seriously I'm like a walking zombie right now."

"Then you just let me do the work," Jericho said as he pushed down his own boxer briefs. He lined Punk up as he sat down on the man pushing down until the man was all the way inside of him. He started bouncing up and down on the man hearing the man moan out every time Chris took him all the way inside. "Fuck this feels good Phil."

Jericho kept the movement up as he reached out and tugged softly at Phil's nipples hearing the man groan out. Chris leaned down as he started to kiss up the man's chest then neck before finally stopping at Punk's lips. The two men shared a deep kiss as Jericho reached up and tugged at Phil's short hair.

"Babe I'm getting close," Phil whimpered the words until it was finally time. He wrapped his arms around Jericho's body as he felt his body shoot up from the bed. He could feel rounds of cum filling Jericho's body until it finally stopped and Jericho pulled off of him. "Damn Chris."

Jericho lay next to Phil with a smile on his face before he moved and rested his head on the man's chest. He reached out as he ran his hand down Phil's stomach; he could still feel it rising up and down with Punk trying to catch his breath.

"It does feel nice not having to worry if it worked," Chris said looking up to Punk feeling the man run his hand down his back. "Maybe this will help us in the long run."

Chris looked up to Phil seeing his eyes close as he let out a smile. He closed his eyes as well feeling an ease than he did before. He didn't feel stressed like he had felt after they sex. He felt happy, and to him that's all that mattered.

* * *

"Where's Chris?" John Cena asked as he walked inside the home of Chris Jericho and CM Punk. It was one of their few days off from being on the road, but John was here because this was his new home for awhile. "I really feel so bad for you guys."

"We'll be okay, he said he was going to the gym to get a good work out," Phil said with a sigh as he led John through his home before coming to their spare bedroom. He opened the door as he let the man set his stuff he carried on the bed. "Now remember you are here as long as you want. We just want the best for you."

"Well hopefully I can find a new home for myself soon so when we are off I won't have to bother you guys," Cena smiled up at the man seeing him shake his head. "If there is anything you guys need done around here just let me know."

"Johnny you are our guest not our maid," Phil said pointing his finger at the man. "Just if we see you talking to Randy again me and Chris decided you are getting locked in here for life."

"Trust me I'm so over that man," John said in a laugh seeing Punk smirk at him as two men headed out of the room heading to Phil's kitchen. "Please tell me you guys have beer to drink. I could really use one right about now."

"You and me both," Phil smiled as he moved to the fridge pulling a six pack out as he moved to the kitchen table. Both he John sat and opened their first beers as the two took a long sip. "After this I'm going to have to lay down before Chris gets back. He's been keeping me up having nightmares the last few nights."

"I still don't understand why people like you guys have such a hard time then there are horrible people who pop kids out left and right," John shook his head seeing the man simply shrug his shoulders. "What are you going to do now?"

"We basically agreed we aren't going to try anymore," Punk said seeing the sad look in John's eyes as Punk shook his head. "I think we're better off. It's been so stress full even when we have sex. I'd much rather just be happy then keep trying."

Punk and Cena continued the chatter as they continued to drink their beers. After their first two they could really start to feel the buzz flowing through their body.

"Every time I look at your black eye I just want to go fuck Randy up," Phil shook his head seeing Cena frown as Phil reached out and ran his finger against the man's skin. "I could never hit another person outside of the ring, especially someone I love."

"Can I tell you something I've kept secret?" Cena questioned as Punk nodded his head. Cena took a deep breath and another sip of his third beer as he spoke again. "Remember a couple of years ago when you kept asking me out like over and over and every time I said no because I thought Randy would change? I totally wish I would have been with you this whole time. I actually feel so jealous of Chris because he's got an amazing man for a boyfriend."

"Do you know how badly I wanted you back then?" Phil said with a chuckle seeing John shake his head. "I would have done anything to be with you, but I knew you were too far in love with Randy. Hell if I didn't have Chris I'd lean over and kiss you on the lips."

"What like this?" John stood up as he pushed his chair back; he stumbled for a moment as he leaned over and kissed Phil on the lips before pulling back. Cena fell back in his chair as he started to laugh. "I can't believe I just did that. I'm sorry man."

Phil sat for a moment drinking his beer as he kept thinking about what had just happened. For the longest time he wanted John, but now John just kissed him. He felt a rush of emotions going through his body as he pushed back his chair and stood up from the table.

"Do you realize if you would have done that to me years ago how our lives would be different? You wouldn't have been abused for all those years and me.." Punk let out a laugh as he grabbed his beer gulping down the rest of it before tossing the can across the room. "I bet I'd have a couple kids running around by now. But no…I'm stuck with a man who just fucks it all up! This is your fault."

Phil gave John a push on the shoulder as the man stood up from his chair and gave Phil a push back. The two drunken men stood for a moment starring at each other before they both started to kiss each other.

"I want you so bad John," Punk gasped out feeling John pulling off his shirt as the man quickly dropped to his knees pulling down Punk's jeans and briefs. John took no time as took the man into his mouth. He could feel Punk pushing him down as he continued to deep throat the man over and over before coming up for air and doing it again. "Fuck John!"

John continued to work Punk's shaft before finally stumbling to his feet as he instantly felt Phil starting to pull his clothes off before he stood naked. Punk pushed the man up on the table as he put his legs on his shoulders before pushing inside. John let out a loud grunt as Punk leaned down and kissed at his neck while pushing all the way in. Punk moved his dick out before slamming it back inside making the man groan as he continued the motion.

"God Punk you make me so horny!" Cena groaned as he reached down and started to stroke his own dick. He reached around with his other hand pulling Punk as close as he could to his body feeling the man's hit his ass cheeks during each thrust. "Why didn't I do this years ago?"

Punk smiled down at the man as after awhile he heard the man moan before shooting his cum all over both their stomachs. Punk kissed at the man's lips as he could now feel both of John's hands digging into his back. He could feel his head shoot back as he felt cum shoot out of his body into John. He closed his eyes as felt his chest fall on top of John's. He pulled out of John as he stood straight up feeling his body stumble backwards before falling to the floor.

Punk looked up to John's feet dangling over the table before closing his eyes. "Damn John I can't believe that just happened!"

* * *

Punk could feel his head throbbing as he opened his eyes seeing the blurred kitchen ceiling above him. He sat up feeling the room going round and round as he looked down seeing he was naked.

"Chris where are you?" he called out to his boyfriend before noticing a pair of feet dangling from his kitchen table. He looked up the legs before seeing the naked body of a large man laid back on the table. Phil instantly rubbed at his eyes knowing that wasn't Chris before him as he looked down and noticed the large amount of dried cum on his stomach. "What the fuck did I do?"

Punk shot to his feet seeing that it was John Cena laid out across the table as he stumbled until he could reach the man. He started to his at the man's body hearing him let out a groan as he started to hit harder.

"What the fuck did we do?" Phil called out seeing John's eyes open as the man instantly shot up from the table. "Did we seriously have sex?"

"I remember us drinking.." John said as he reached up and grabbed at his head feeling an instant throbbing feeling. "But I don't remember anything after that."

"Oh man!" Punk yelled out as he grabbed their clothes off the floor before tossing Cena his. He looked at the time on the stove and knew Chris would be back soon. "Get dressed I've got to get a shower before he comes back."

Phil stumbled his way into the shower as he turned on the water before getting inside. He rested his head back against the wall as he thought about what had happened. He just remembered them drinking and talking, and it obviously went further than that.

"He's going to kill me!" Punk yelled out as he hit the shower wall with anger. "What am I going to do?"

Punk finished his shower as he tossed his old clothes into the hamper in their bathroom before making his way to his closet. He put on a new pair of clothes and sprayed on the scent of cologne trying to make sure he didn't smell of sex or John. He heard a knock on his bedroom door as he opened it up seeing John standing before him with his bag over his shoulder.

, "I don't know what happened…" John let out a sigh seeing Punk looking at him confused as to why he had his bag. "I think it will be best if Jericho thought I was never here. I'll go find somewhere else to stay. I can't be the person who broke you guys up."

"John I don't want you to have to leave," Phil let out a sigh seeing John shake his head. "Where will you even go?"

"I'll figure out something," John said turning away walking away from Phil before looking back at the man. "I'm sorry for whatever happened."

Phil watched John leave as the man went and laid back on the bed. He knew John had only been here a few hours and things had went so badly. "How could this of happened?"

* * *

Three more mini chapters now done! What do you guys think? I'm taking request for stories so hit up my profile for details!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey…" Ted DiBiase smiled seeing Cody Rhodes standing before him at his house as he moved back inviting his old tag team partner inside. "What brings you to my house? Man I can't even remember the last time I saw you?"

Cody didn't say a word as he wrapped his arms around the man before him. The man stood for a moment in shock before giving back the same embrace.

"Well man I miss you too," Ted smiled letting go of the man only to feel the man cling to him. "Are you okay?"

"No Teddy! I'm so screwed that I don't know what to do," Cody sobbed feeling his tears coming down his cheeks as they soaked into Ted's shirt. "I'm pregnant Teddy!"

Cody looked up to the man seeing his face turn a shade of white as Cody pulled away from the man. He reached up wiping at his eyes as he saw Ted take a step back in disbelief.

"Am I…" Ted said reaching out as he put his hand on Cody's stomach. "I know it's been awhile but.."

"No Ted it's not you…" Cody sighed, feeling the man take his hand back as a frown came over his face. "God I wished it was you. I know you would love both of us. I wouldn't have to get an abortion if you were the father."

"Did you just say you're getting an abortion?" Ted snapped putting his hands on his hips as he saw Cody simply shake his head. The man reached inside his shirt as he pulled out a cross as he held it in his hand before showing it to Cody. "Come on Cody you know God wouldn't accept something like that. How could you even consider something like that?"

"It's now that I want to Ted," Cody said trying to fight back more tears as he looked up seeing the anger in Ted's eyes. "The father told me I had to or he would give me one himself. Ted I'm scared, because I know he will do what he said."

"Who is he?" Ted asked seeing a look of concern on Cody's face as he wrapped his arm around the man pulling him close to him. "Tell me who he is Cody so I can protect you and your baby."

"It's Wade Barrett," Cody said looking up as he felt Ted place a kiss on his forehead. "You don't understand Ted; he said he was going to punch me until he broke every rib as long as it killed the baby."

"You listen to me," Ted said as he reached down and touched Cody's stomach. "I know you and me have had a rocky history, but I'm not going to let anyone lay a hand on you. Okay?"

"Thank you Teddy I knew it was right coming and seeing you," Cody smiled pulling away from the man as he felt a buzzing feeling coming from his jean pocket. He reached inside pulling out his phone seeing a text message from Wade. 'Did you get that bloody bastard aborted yet? I'm not going to wait forever Rhodes!' Cody read the message to himself before sliding the phone into his pocket seeing the curiosity on Ted's face. "I think I realize I need you now more than ever."

"What are you doing here?" Randy Orton smiled looking up from the TV in his and John's living room as he saw the man standing before him with his luggage. Randy stood up from the couch moving toward Cena as the man held his hand up to stop the man. "I see you came home so we can deal with our issues."

"I'm here because I have two days before we go back on the road and I have a lot of packing to do," Cena snipped back at Randy seeing the man's face change from happy to sadness. "Now if you will just leave me alone I won't call the cops on you. Do you understand me?"

Randy simply nodded seeing Cena pulling his heavy luggage toward the stairs as he started to pull them up the steps. Randy quickly moved as he grabbed a hold of the bag seeing the glare from Cena as Randy shook his head.

"Can't we just talk?" Randy asked as he felt Cena trying to pull the bag from him before he finally let go. He watched the man move up a few steps as he kept following behind him. "Come on John I'll do anything. Please just talk to me."

Cena reached the top of the stairs as he kept walking with his bag inside their bedroom. He could hear Randy following behind him as the man closed the door behind them.

"Do you remember that time we went skiing in the Rockies' and you fell and took me down with you?" Randy questioned seeing John walk into their closet as he started to pull things down from the hangers. "We both slid down the rest of the way on our asses, but when we got to the bottom you and me couldn't stop laughing. Don't you remember that good time?"

"I also remember the time when it was your thirty first birthday," John Cena stopped what he was doing seeing Randy look away from him as he stared at the man. "I told you not to wear that white button up shirt when we went out to dinner. I remember trying to grab your present under the table and a glass of red wine spilled on your shirt. Of course at the time you laughed it up like everyone else did, but do you remember what happened when we got home? Do you remember Randy?"

"I was drunk," Randy sighed seeing Cena shake his head as the man wiped tears from his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you that night."

"If you didn't mean to hurt me then why did I have to get twelve stitches above my eye? Why was I black and blue down my back? Why did it hurt to breathe for weeks because of how bad you didn't mean to hurt me?" John snapped at Randy seeing the man slowly sit on the bed as Cena shook his head. "Should I continue with all of those times?"

"No…" Randy sighed putting his head in his hands before slowing raising his head looking at John. "I know I can't say it enough, but I'm sorry. I was hoping to talk to you before it got out, but I guess this is the time you find out. I've talked to Vince about getting me some help with my anger and my alcohol issues, I'm going away for awhile John to get my shit together. Hopefully I come back a different man. Hopefully you will want to talk to me when I get back at least as friends."

"Randy don't you get the fact that it's a little too late for that for me?" John shook his head seeing Randy simply nod his head. "I don't think we could ever be friends."

Randy reached up now wiping tears from his eyes as he stood from the bed heading toward the door before looking back at John. "I'm going to go stay at a hotel or something so you don't have to be around me."

"You know I think that sounds just a little too easy don't you think?" John asked seeing Randy shrug his shoulders as John had a smile on his face. "You have been the person who controlled our relationship for years Randy. If I looked at someone wrong I would get beat. I think it's only fair the next two days I have some control for the years of shit I put up with. Then after that I want nothing to do with you. I want you to lose my number, I will move out, and we will go our separate ways. Do you understand?"

"If this makes you happy," Randy leaned against the door frame sliding his hands into his pocket looking to Cena seeing the man smile for the first time in such a long time. "I told you before you could hit me as much as you wanted."

"And I told you before Randy…" Cena moved toward the man putting his finger in the man's chest as he shook his head. "I don't hit the people who I love. Now get undressed."

Randy looked at the man confused seeing Cena pull off his shirt before pulling at his belt as he tossed that to the floor as well. Cena hoped up to the bed as he pointed at Randy. "You always controlled even when we had sex. Since this is going to be one of the last times I suggest you enjoy it Randy."

"Are you serious?" Randy questioned seeing John shake his head as Randy nervously pulled off his shirt. "You do realize this isn't something couples do when they are breaking up for good?"

"Well when you beat me for your years, this break up is going to be my way," John watched Randy pull down his pants as John pushed down his jean shorts and boxers before lifting his legs in the air. "You will fuck me then you will suck me off then you will go make me dinner. Do you understand me?"

Randy simply nodded as he pulled down his briefs giving himself a few strokes as he grabbed a condom from the bedside drawer. He wrapped the material around his skin as he rested John's legs on his shoulders before pushing inside. He realized John was serious that he wouldn't get this chance again so he figured he might as well enjoy it while it last.

* * *

What do you guys think so far? Leave a review let me know :)!


End file.
